Une nuit de deuil
by Rock2712
Summary: Ceci est mon premier one-shot. Shaolan et Sakura sont marié depuis peu. Shaolan meurt, une balle dans le cœur. Ne voulant souffrir plus longtemps, Sakura décide d'en finir avec la vie, et mourir comme Shaolan : une balle dans le cœur.


Voici mon premier one-shot. L'inspiration m'est venue tout d'un coup et tout seul. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires

* * *

**Une nuit de deuil**

_Sakura et Shaolan sont mariés, … depuis peu. Shaolan meurt, une balle dans le cœur au cours d'une fusillade. Sakura, malgré le soutient de tout le monde, décidé de se suicider, et de mourir comme l'amour de sa vie : une balle dans le cœur. Elle s'est rendue au cimetière, à la tombe où est enterré son mari, habillée avec sa robe de mariée …_

Le chant de l'oiseau est si triste … il est triste … il pleure quelqu'un qu'il aimait …

Tout comme moi …

Tout comme moi qui pleure l'amour de ma vie … parti pour toujours … disparu pour toujours … perdu à jamais …

Personne, … non personne ne pourra prendre sa place dans mon cœur. Ce cœur si déchiré, souffrant, … meurtri … La blessure est si profonde … La plaie ne se refermera jamais, et je continuerai à souffrir à l'agonie !

Sauf si …

Sauf si j'en fini maintenant !

De toute façon … c'est ce qui j'ai prévu de faire depuis le début, depuis que j'ai prise cette décision fatale, … depuis qu'il n'est plus là …

Je ne peux vivre sans lui, je ne peux rien faire sans lui ! Rien ne serai comme avant … plus rien … plus jamais …

Vivre …ce serait m'arracher le cœur, le torturer encore plus ! J'ai mal rien que d'y penser !

Et mes lèvres, ma bouche, … moi … ne cesserais de répéter la même chose, le même mot, le même nom … dans le même ton de malheur, de souffrance, de déchirure ! … et même de trahison … car je me serais trahis moi-même …

Pourquoi j'attends ? Puisque l'inévitable ne peut être évité !

Je suis prête, prête à mourir, depuis longtemps … comme lui … comme mon mari, Shaolan, mon Shaolan … une balle dans le cœur …

Et ce jour qui devait être comme le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Ce jour là, celui qui devait être le mien, … le notre, c'est transformé en cauchemar !

Comment oublier ça !?

Comment ?

Comment …

C'est impossible ... IMPOSSIBLE !!

Je ne peux pas oublier celui qui m'a rendu heureuse, … celui à qui j'ai promis de l'aimer … même si la mort nous sépare ! Je ne peux oublier Shaolan !

On n'a pas pu profiter de notre lune de miel, profiter l'un de l'autre, … dans une vie heureuse … Mais on va rattraper ça ! On va enfin pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre, … dans la mort, … et pour l'éternité !

Le révolver tourné vers mon cœur fragile, je regarde une dernière fois encor le ciel étoilé … il était magnifique … des larmes me montaient encore plus aux yeux … Shaolan aurait aimé contempler ce ciel là …

Je dés enclenche la sécurité du revolver, ….

« J'arrive Shaolan, … et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer … »

Maintenant, mon cœur n'attend plus que ça, … la fin …

« JE T'AIME SHAOLAN !! »

C'étaient mes derniers mots …

Et au moment où j'appuyai sous la détente, tous mes plus beaux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface …

Je me revoyais toutes les personnes que j'aimais … mes camarades : Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, … ma famille : Sonomi, mon père Fujitaka, mon frère Toya … mes plus grands amis : Meiling, Eriol et Tomoyo, ma meilleure amies …

J'entendais de nouveau nos rires entremêlés, nos bonheurs partagés …

Et enfin, … Je revoyais qui à fait battre plus fort mon cœur : mon grand amour, l'amour de ma vie, … Shaolan !

J'entendais le son doux de la voix, je sentais la douceur de sa peau, de ses lèvres … la douceur de ses baisers … et enfin, je le revis, lui, heureux, souriant … il avait le sourire aux lèvres, … il souriait … C'était la plus belle image que je revoyais, … et la dernière … celle qui m'emporta … vers le bonheur !

_2 jours plus tard, à quelques kilomètres du cimetière, chez Tomoyo._

Cela fait maintenant 2 jours que Sakura est morte, … 2 jours qu'elle s'est suicidée, … 2 jours qu'elle a rejoint Shaolan …

On l'avait retrouvé, dans sa robe de mariée, celle je j'avais spécialement conçue pour elle, et un revolver dans la main, … une balle dans le cœur …

On avait essayé de la relever, … tous … amis, famille …

Mais maintenant elle n'est plus là. J'ai toujours du mal à le coire.

Et ça fait 2 jours, que j'ai arrêté de manger, de boire, de dormir … J'ai même cessé de m'occuper de mon fils, Shaolan … On l'avait appelé ainsi en mémoire du défunt … Je ne sais plus quoi faire … Je n'ai même pas pleuré durant ces 2 jours …

Eriol, mon mari essaie de m'aider du mieux qu'il le peut …

Il fait noir, je me suis installé au balcon de ma chambre. Je regarde le cerisier en fleur qui était à deux mètres.

Un détail me revient alors … Sakura souriait … elle souriait quand on la retrouvé … Elle avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur, … mais dans la mort …

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir … quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. Je l'entends traverser la pièce, ses pas venaient vers moi. La personne se place derrière moi.

« Tomoyo … »

C'était Eriol. Sans le voir je reconnais sa voix, … même si ses paroles ne sont qu'un souffle. Il vient me voir de temps en autre pour voir mon état.

Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas bougé, alors pourquoi je bougerai maintenant ?

On restait comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes encore …

Mais c'est moi qui rompu le silence, … ce silence si pesant …

« Si je donne naissance à une fille, je l'appellerai Sakura »

Et enfin, je me mis à pleurer … à pleurer de tout mon saoul … Eriol m'avait prise dans ses bras, … des bras si réconfortant, … mais pourtant …

Le fait que je dise cette phrase traduisait bien une chose : Sakura est belle et bien morte … je m'en rendais compte … enfin …

C'était un soulagement, mais également une douleur …

Mes sanglots résonnaient dans cette nuit calme … remplie de tristesse, … et de deuil

_Cette phrase, ces mots …_

_C'était ce que disait Nadeshiko, la mère de Sakura, il y a de cela bien des années …_

_

* * *

_

Voilà, la ficiton est fini, dites ce que vous en pensez !_  
_


End file.
